His Girl
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Told from the thoughts of three people. Can be anyone but written for Gibbs and Abby


His Girl

By Goddess Nemesis

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I'm just playing.

She knew it wouldn't last. I never did. She's seen wives and girlfriends come and go in her time on the team and she can already tell this ones about to end in flames. He never keeps them around long because they always want to change something about him. He should learn from his mistakes, she thinks to herself. The new one wants him to be more open, she can already tell. And the secrets that he keeps, are bothering the new one already. She shakes her head and smiles a little smile that says she knows something that no one else does. No, he wont keep this one around long, and when he finally gets rid of her for good, maybe he'll finally look at her and see what he needs and wants most has been standing right in front of him all along. Yes, she thinks to herself, he'll see me and then there wont be anyone else anymore. There will only be her.

When he walks into her lab later that day, he watchers her and completely forgets that the "new one" is standing right beside him. His girl, as he thinks of her in his head, is listening to some obscenely loud death metal music that is indecipherable and yet has a certain rhythm that makes perfect sense. She's beautiful, standing there engrossed in her work, pigtails swaying as she grooves to her music. He completely forgets why he's there and who he's with. That is until the "new one" prods him back into reality. His daydream is shattered and reality sweeps over him. And yet it has this surreal quality that says something is different, something has changed, something very important.

When he gets the info he needs from his girl, he has to fight the urge to kiss her lips, and make sure his lips go to her cheek or her forehead. The "new one" is watching with keen interest. He cant tell if she's jealous or just curious, but he really doesn't care either. It's like he's been living in the dark and someone has finally turned on the light. He knows who he needs, and what he wants, and it isn't the "new one."

The "new one" tries to be friendly after that. She tries to cozy up to him the way a girlfriend would, but he doesn't react. He's good at not reacting. He's stonily silent and remote. His words were short before, now they're down right terse. She curses herself for trying to get him to open up. She thinks that her curiosity about his dead family is what has caused the rift that has suddenly loomed larger, between them. She doesn't know how wrong she is. She apologizes when they're alone, then returns to work, but it doesn't make a difference. He just shrugs her off.

His girl knows he's about to get rid of the "new one". She can feel it. She felt it when he was in her lab. She felt the light come on in him. Now all she has to do is be patient and wait for the explosion, and for him to come to her. She can do that. She can be patient. Its not impossible. After all she has waited this long for him to figure out what's been in front of his eyes for years.

The explosion came two days later in the form of the "new one" yelling at him. He had done the right thing. He let the "new one" go in a private place, but she wasn't taking it well. She confronted him in front of his agents and his girl. She tried to humiliate him. She ranted, she raved, and all he did was stand there and take it until she was done. People were staring, but he was calm and cool, like and iceberg. Only his girl, who was standing right next to him heard what he said to the now ex "new one" The lines were ones you'd expect to find in some great novel, the perfect comeback, delivered with arrogance and cutting ice like demeanor. The "new one" immediately turned and fled the scene, and he barked for all his agents to get back to work. Then he placed a had on his girls back to escort her back down to her lab, and the piece of evidence he needed to know about. When they were finally alone, he hugged his girl and gave into the temptation to kiss her.

His girls heart did a flip flop in her chest. She finally had what she wanted. She was the "new one" and this time there wouldn't be any other "new ones" to replace her in his affections. She was his girl, and she had her man.


End file.
